Season One
} Season One } Season Information Chapter Introducing the Abundance of Clarifications Aired October 3, 2025--December 19, 2025 Episodes 12 Premiere Origin of Forever Finale Fidelities of the Witness Slogan The Year of Ascension The Immortal Chronicles wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Immortal Chronicles Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The First Season of The Immortal Chronicles began airing within the United States on Friday, October 3, 2025. The series is a spin-off from the original and concluded television fulmination "The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals” which aired on HBO Network. Season Summary Season One introduces the vague and ominous accumulations that have been horrendously and miraculously occurring within the French Quarter of New Orleans, which has become a congregated dominion of supernatural entities consisting of abhorrent and vivacious celestials of vampires and witches; whom has ignited an acrimonious enmity due to their internal and moralistic alterations concerning the required and obligated liberation to exist within the atmosphere of uncivilized accumulations. The concerning interpretation of the series revolves around the benedictional and primary protagonist whom is Carlos, an amusing and diabolical vampire whom has existed within the vindicated consummation for several centuries. Neglecting the numerical boundaries that one has consistently disregarded, he has matriculated throughout the quarter establishing his territorial liberations amongst residential inhabitants in order to accumulate sufficient and provocative manifestations during a holistic interim. Becoming sired from the original vampire Eric since his primordial creation within the jubilation of seclusion and immoral deprivation, Carlos has become excessively cultivated and refined about the gregarious and impending fulminations of being an immortal and the everlasting correlations that one has to comprehend and internally suppress during horrendous intervals. The series is also replicated with liberal and erroneous members within Carlos’ inner circle whom are also immortal compositions and are numerating individuals that has derived from the integrated and complicated vexations of nature. During the numeration and presumption of the series, various and distinctive terminations will become excessively gratified and eradicated with secluded indications which will become gratified amongst the evolution of celestial entities due to the elaborate alteration of their existence throughout the abundance of ramifications and intricate time interims. The venture within the French Quarter of New Orleans will become sustained and consumed form the consistent matriculation of their celestial and residential inhabitants whom have all elaborated intriguing propositions of their own in order to cultivate pacification and imminent obliteration towards sophisticated moralities. The series will be administered a 12-episode retribution, which is in resemblance from its primary series as magnificent and intricate numerations have begun to accumulate for benevolent fulminations. Chapters *Chapter One: (Introducing the Abundance of Clarifications) (101-112) Within this precedent of legitimate and orchestration contradictions regarding the implementation of eradications and succulent accumulations; this season is based on the regulated manifestation of the horrendous complication that apprehends the residential numerations within the French Quarter of New Orleans, due towards the supernatural entities which is consisted of vampires and their predominant adversaries, witches. Governed amongst the secular and gregarious liberations, the primary matriculation is centered within the oscillated appendages of Carlos, whom is the former protégé of the original immortal Eric whom begins to reassess the complicated liberation that reclined the secluded dominion of celestial and diabolical stimulations as proportionate and incremental assistance have ensured the perseverance that preliminates horrendous necessities and dominant jubilations whom could begin to accumulate traditional ramifications. *The primary antagonists of this specific chapter are Gwen, Lana, Iris, and Estelle Main Cast Harrison Knight as Carlos Michelle Veratos as Adara Paige Hurd as Autumn Richard Locke as Isaac Kenneth Martin as Arden Laila Santos as Gwen Melissa Rodriguez as Savina Natalie Watson as Lana Supporting Cast Jamie Bell as Jensen Olivia Stanton as Iris Chris Blackwell as Harrison Julia Richards as Genesis Kate Haughton as Evana Malinda Garrison as Celeste Vera Castillo as Estelle Cameron Henderson as Eric Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Supernatural Category:Films Category:Characters Category:Episodes